Chat's Unlucky Bet
by kapowpowpow
Summary: Chat tries to make a bet with Ladybug in order to make her like him. Watch how his plan turns against him...as the title suggests...Chat's Unlucky Bet.


Hey guys I'm back! I'm so sorry I've left you all hanging on FNaF...I'm not feeling that anymore. Maybe one day I might get back to finishing them, but right now I don't see that happening anytime soon. Anywaaays...I've got this huge urge to write a fanfic for this amazing series I found out less than a month ago. Am I too old for this? Maybe. Do I have no life? Totally. Actually this series is amazing and I think it's perfect for any age. The plot is a little "censored" since it's on Nick. Okay it's Miraculous Ladybug...Actually I know you guys knew that! XD Alright let's begin my version of the Ladybug and her Chat.

...

"Dammit Chat what are you devising now?" Ladybug peered over a huge pile of defeated enemies and saw the cat smirk, "For the 5th time I will not-"

"Nope." He snickered, "I have a little game we can play."

She opened her pouch and dropped the butterfly out, "Dear God what is this? Kindergarten?" The butterfly struggled to fly way while Ladybug kicked someone out of the way.

"Let's pretend this is a game of Capture the Flag." He rubbed his hands together.

"The only thing you can catch is stupidity...and I think your supply is overflowing." She rolled her eyes.

He jumped by her side and rubbed his head on her shoulder. She pushed him to the ground and began to walk away, "My Lady! You must hear the rest!" He scrambled off the ground and caught up to her.

"Ugh. I'm about to transform." She crossed her arms.

He thought of something kinky about the bug and eyed her happily, "Well I wouldn't mind that."

"What the hell do you want?!"

"Who can defeat the most villains. Winner gets a prize." He did some jazz hands, "I already know what I want."

"And what might that be?" She crossed her arms harder.

"To have a long-awaited kiss from none other than you, My Lady!" She cringed, "For 15 seconds to be exact...or more." He licked his upper lip.

"Why would I want those nasty sausages on my lips for 15 damn seconds! Screw that I'm out." She turned around, but Chat dropped on his knees.

"Please My Lady! You know you'll win!"

She snickered, "True that."

"If you win...I..." He coughed uncomfortably, "Will never flirt with you or beg you for your appreciation for me any more. Unless you want me-" She growled and he stopped, "Deal?"

She smiled and laughed, "Hmm I'm liking this idea. When can we start?"

"Right now!"

"One condition." She lifted a finger, "We must be around each other when the defeating of villains occur." Her earrings were beeping vigorously.

"Ugh fine." They shook hands. He didn't want to let go, but she pushed his hand off of hers and wiped her hands on her outfit.

"God you're so strange." She ran off.

"One day you'll be mine! One dayyy!" He chuckled and pulled his stick out.

...

"Plagg, I think she's into me." Adrien dropped on his bed hugging a picture of an angry Ladybug.

"And why the hell would you think that?" He rummaged through the trash, "You fucking mention her every day! How about some realistic chicks? Like...I don't know...Chloe?"

"You really want me to kill you." He was about to through the picture, but then he realized it was Lady, "Oh My Laaaady!" He fell back.

"Don't fucking do that shit you teenaged boys do in front of me!" Plagg raced out of the trash can, "Where the hell is my cheese Pretty Boy?!"

"Desk drawer." He placed the picture on top of his bed.

"You know there's other chicks besides that Ladybug. She hates you. Besides it's distracting you too damn much. You know this kwami gets pretty tired of listening to you moaning every five minutes!" He shoved a piece of cheese in his mouth, "Now this...this is what love is."

"Cut the profanity Plagg."

"Do spare me!" Plagg snickered and swallowed some more cheese.

Adrien's phone buzzed, "Ladybug!" He frowned once he saw Alya's profile picture, "Nevermind."

"Alya?" Plagg flew above his head, "Marionette...what is with that chick?! Jesus. Alya is always talking about her! Read the message that low brightness is giving me an awful headache!" He playfully rubbed his head.

"Marionette needs a study partner. She got stuck with Chloe but the chick bailed out on her. Help a sis out and help her with physics." Adrien thought about it, "Aw what the heck. Why not?" He tapped away and smiled, "Sure thing!"

"You like her?" Plagg tilted his head, "It seems that you love her presence."

"I wouldn't say 'like her'." He air quoted, "I mean she's cool...and um, yeah."

"You like her!" He laughed, "You player! Wait...if you dump that bug and go for a real chick...you'll be happy!"

"My heart is set on Ladybug." He remarked, "Mainly. I'm going to win that bet and she's going to love me. You'll be thanking me."

"Pfft. Sure thing Romeo. I'm telling you, you can't force her to love you. You are on a mission. And it's to defeat Hawkmoth! Besides, you'll never win." Plagg crossed his tiny arms.

"Oh I'll win."

"You'll have to cheat."

"Exactly."

"Adrien, you aren't actually thinking about cheating...are you?" He felt terrible for Ladybug. To kiss Chat? Such terrible luck.

"Once I get Ladybug then I'll hundred percent set on my missions."

"Adrien you can't make someone love you. Trust me, I know."

"You tried to make a girl like you?" Adrien thought about what Plagg said.

"That was one fine piece of cheese...until I ate it and got diarrhea." He sniffled.

"I need to quit the bet. I'm going to lose the bet. She already can defeat the akumas by herself. You're right Plagg, I can't change the way someone feels about me..." He threw the picture of Ladybug in the trash, "And you can't make me have feelings for another girl either! I'm telling Ladybug I'm out!"

"Now?!"

Too late. Adrien transformed and proceeded to look for Ladybug. But wait...there was no crimes at the moment. Guess Chat has to create a fake crime.


End file.
